Korea (Seonjo)
Korea led by Seonjo is a custom civilization by senshidenshi, with contributions by GPuzzle, Firebug, Klisz, Keniisu, Groucho Marx, Wolfdog and Ajsieg. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Korea' The Korean peninsula, known today for its divided republics of North and South Korea, has been home to numerous kingdoms over the ages, some virtuous, some steeped in infamy. At times rivaling its powerful neighboring states of China and Japan, Korea was united under the rule of the Choson Dynasty for over 500 years. The turmoil of the Japanese occupation in the early 20th century, followed by the Korean War in 1950, would shatter this once sacred unity. From this strife, South Korea has emerged as a nation of increasing economic and cultural significance on a global scale. In contrast, the oppressive regime controlling the reclusive North Korean state is frequently the subject of international condemnation for its handling of human rights and diplomatic relations. 'Seonjo' Born Yi Yeon, Seonjo was the fourteenth King of the Joseon Dynasty of Korea. During his almost 40-year-long reign he sought the improvement and rebuilding of the nation after the disastrous and corrupt reigns of his predecessors. Encouraging and promoting scholars and civil service examinations throughout the early period of his rule, he later presided over intense factionalism between the Easterners and the Westerners as well as the outbreak of the Imijin War, in which Imperial Regent Toyotomi Hideyoshi launched an overseas attack on the mainland and occupied over more than half the peninsula. Although the Japanese onslaught was successfully repelled through joint cooperation with Ming forces, the political chaos and incompetent military leadership during and after the conflict often coincides with decline of the Joseon Dynasty. 'Dawn of Man' May the blessings of Heaven rain down upon you, oh great Seonjo, fourteenth king of the Joseon Dynasty! A great reformer and devout Confucian, your early reign was a new period of prosperity for Korea, after the chaos of your forbears'. Apart from the occasional Jurchen raid in the north, all was well. But your rule was called into question when the Japanese invaded! Despite early failure in the war, you and your people, bolstered by an impeccable navy, eventually succeeded in driving the foreign forces off the face of mainland Asia! Wise leader, Korea is endangered once more! Your people clamber for your aid and guidance! Will you once more repel the cruel and vicious invaders which threaten your homeland? Will you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: Greetings to you, great leader. I am Seonjo, ruler of this humble kingdom. I trust you are here in peace? I have been fairly successful at repelling invasions in the past. Defeat: What? No! This is impossible! Keep beating the war drums! Don't let them know it is over! KEEP BEATING THE DRUMS! Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Reform the Civil Examination System Our predecessors were corrupt, and our Civil Examination System is incredibly flawed as a result! My lord, I suggest we implement grand reforms of the system to improve the lifes of everyone! Well, everyone except the corrupt officials, that is. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Seonjo *Must have researched Civil Service *Can only be enacted once Costs: *{1_Num} Gold *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Social Policies cost 15% less Culture Implement the Four Imperatives Our coastlines lay undefended, at deadly risk of an invasion! If we rush the construction of forts in the area, our soldiers should be better equipped to deal with any approaching menace! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Seonjo *Must be enacted after entering the Renaissance era *Can only be enacted once Costs: *{1_Gold} Gold *1 Magistrate Rewards: *Naval units within two tiles of a Fort receive a +20% Combat Bonus. 'Unique Cultural Influence' Our people are now cruising on armoured boats and beating war drums all day, every day. I worry the rest of the world will succumb to the influence of your culture. Oh, incidentally, do you have anywhere I could stay for a little bit? I haven't slept in days. Full Credits List *''senshidenshi'': Concept, Code, Art, Text *''GPuzzle: Concept, Code *''Firebug: Art *''Klisz:'' Art *''Keniisu'': Art *''Groucho Marx'': Text *''Wolfdog:'' Unit Models *''Ajsieg'': Text Category:All Civilizations Category:Senshidenshi Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Korea Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:Oriental Cultures